(1) Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a process for producing cured epoxy resin spherical particles. More particularly, it relates to a process for producing spherical particles of cured epoxy resin having an average particle size not larger than 50 .mu.m, which comprises adding an amine curing agent to a previously prepared emulsion of an uncured epoxy compound.
(2) Description of the Prior Art
Japanese Patent Publication No. 42360 (1978) teaches a method of producing fine particles of epoxy resin, in which a mixture of an epoxy compound having at least two epoxide groups in the molecule and a curing agent for epoxy resin is treated, in the presence or absence of a solvent or diluent for epoxy resin, in a dispersion medium in which said epoxy compound is insoluble or sparingly soluble, such as water and n-hexane, to form spherical particles of cured product. More precisely, a compound having at least two epoxide groups in the molecule is precured by the action of a curing agent in the presence or absence of a solvent or diluent for epoxy resin, and the precured product thus obtained is dispersed with stirring in water or n-hexane containing a surface-active agent or a water-soluble polymer that serves as a protective colloid, followed by heating of the resulting dispersion to ensure complete cure. However, the size of particles obtained by this technique is generally large, and it is difficult to achieve a particle size less than 50 .mu.m.